Games and other high-end applications that run on a multitask platform such as an operating system may perform best when they have are given consistent access to one or more system resources such as processing time, graphics processing capabilities, Input/Output (I/O) bandwidth, and dedicated memory. Users who want to run the game or high-end application side-by-side with other workloads and applications currently need to accept that running more programs outside of the game or high-end application may hurt performance. In addition, the game or high-end application may not perform predictably, since the system may frequently alternate between performing various tasks outside of the game or high-end application and performing tasks in the game or high-end application.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.